Ancient Future
by Hango Kuhai
Summary: One day, the village of the great and powerful Kuhai clan was attacked from the inside out and a boy named Hango took his younger brother Lee and ran from the village. Desperate and being hunted down by their own government, 3 months later, they found a remote village in the far-east part of the country, where they stay in the orphanage of a nice middle aged lady named Shima.
1. Ancient Future Chapter 1

**Ancient Future Chapter: 1**

**Our story begins.**

In a faraway futuristic land closed off from the outside world, there was a continent called Fukanshu, and in this continent, there were 6 countries. Each one of these countries needs the other to support them in order for them to live on in peace. Among all, one nation stands as the only independent nation, Wenyang. To all, they're acknowledged as the heroes of the land for as long as these lands have existed.

Lee and Hango, sons of the captain of the police force in the Kuhai clan, Mingzhi, grew up in the village that ran the Kuhai clan. Lee was 14 and Hango was 16. Mingzhi noticed something wasn't right about the way things ran in the clan, but he wasn't able to dig deep enough in the conspiracies because he wasn't a part of the head council.

One day, the village was attacked from the inside out and Hango took Lee and ran from the village. Desperate and being hunted down by their own government, 3 months later, they found a remote village in the far-east part of Wenyang, where they stay in the orphanage of a nice middle aged lady named Shima.

**Lee and Hango are waking up in the orphanage, and Lee has a nightmare about when he was escaping the village.**

**Lee**: Ugh... AH!

**Hango**: Ugh... what's your problem Lee?! I was having such a good dream!

**Lee**: ... Hango... I... I can't... never mind, it was nothing.

**Hango**: Lee, you're so strange I don't even know how to explain it.

**Lee**: Well, there is one thing I need to ask you.

**Hango**:... I just know I'm goanna regret this one. What is it?

**Lee**: I... please, teach me Taichido!

**Hango**: And why are you so eager to learn all of a sudden?

**Lee**: I... I have to get stronger! I just have to!

**Hango**: Really, that's the only reason?

**Lee**: Uh, yeah...?

**Hango**: Okay then, why do you want to get stronger?

**Lee**: Uh...?! (Man, I didn't think he'd see through me!) I uh, wanna be able to protect you.

**Hango**: Okay, that's good and all.

**Lee**: (Fweh!, that was close!)

**Hango**: Now, why do you really wanna learn?

**Lee**: Ugh!

**Meanwhile...**

**Zhanshi**: (Sleeping outside is nothing I'm not used to, but this is just too much!)

**Zhanshi is 17 years old; he was traveling when he saw Lee and Hango and helped them get to this remote village.**

**Zhanshi**: Hey Iroka!

**Iroka**: Zhanshi, how's it going?

**Zhanshi**: I was looking for Chen; I left my AXES with him for repairs. Have you seen him?

**Iroka**: Actually, he's in his shop right now, I just came from there

**Zhanshi**: Well that's funny; he's not usually there this early.

**Meanwhile...**

**Hango**: Why am I not surprised?

**Lee**: I don't understand what the problem is, it's what you want too isn't it? You've been thinking about too, just like I have.

**Hango**: Lee, I don't want to do something that's going to get everyone killed. I want to get justice as much as you do, but you need to understand that we're in Kudo clan territory, we can't do anything crazy.

**Lee**: So that's it, we're just goanna run away?!

**Hango**: No, we're just trying to make the right move at the right time.

**Lee**: Eh, I'm sorry I woke up on the wrong side of the floor today; I really need to do some thinking. More importantly, I need to learn Taichido!

**Hango**: I won't teach you until I can tell that you're ready.

**Lee**: I don't think we exactly have time for that!

**Hango**: You don't cause you don't understand the gravity of the situation! We're right next door the Kudo clan, we can't afford to do anything stupid!

**Lee**: Tch!

**Hango**: Taichido works by manipulating the Chi of the person, and releasing it to do different things, it can be used to make you run faster, jump higher, hit harder, do anything a normal human can do and more, but once you've unlocked your first Chi gate, anything could happen. Some people dropped dead, some people were unable to control their power, and afterwards, destroyed almost everything and were unable to walk again, it's not something that can just be done like you think. Besides, you're not worthy, you're just too crazy.

**Lee**: Well then, all I have to do is get worthy right?!

**Hango**: Were you listening to a word I just said?! It's a matter of life or death! Opening that gate isn't as easy as it sounds, some people get psychologically destroyed from the process, you can't just jump into this.

**Lee**: Okay, so what do I have to do to open this gate thing?

**Hango**:... Ugh, you're impossible.

**Lee**: Believe me Hango, I can take any challenge you throw at me!

**Hango**: This, isn't one of those challenges you can just "pass".

**Meanwhile...**

**Zhanshi then arrives to a shop where he speaks to a man he knows named Chen.**

**Chen**: Zhanshi! How's it going?

**Zhanshi**: Sleeping on the sidewalk isn't what it's all cracked up to be.

**Chen**: Yes I know, I had to do the same thing myself before I got this shop.

**Zhanshi**: Sorry, I only came here for my axes.

**Chen**: Oh, right away. So, how are Lee and Ha... !

**Zhanshi**: What?

**Chen the notices someone suspicious trying to spy on them; and then he stays quiet.**

**Zhanshi**: Were you talking about L...

**Chen**: Shh!

**Kuai**: Hey you!

**Chen**: ... Zhanshi, just take these axes and go.

**Zhanshi then walks away from the counter.**

**Kuai**: You, at the stand!

**Chen**: Me?!

**Kuai**: You bit your tongue, you were talking about Lee and Hango weren't you?

**Chen**: No, I don't know what you're taking about.

**Zhanshi**: Hey!

**Zhanshi then walked back to the stand**

**Zhanshi**: I don't know who you think you are, but why do you feel the need to pick on people? He doesn't know, go look somewhere else.

**Kuai**: You, now that I get a closer look, you look awfully familiar.

**Zhanshi**: Huh?! I... have no idea who you are.

**Kuai**: Yeah, Lee and Hango can wait; I'll take care of you now!

**Liang**: Kuai stop!

**Kuai**: Huh?

**Liang then comes and grabs Kuai's arm and stops him.**

**Liang**: I'm sorry about all this sir. We'll be leaving now

**Zhanshi**: What the heck is this all about?!

**Liang**: Listen to me Zhanshi...

**Zhanshi**: Huh?!

**Liang**: Yes, I know who you are, you are getting caught up on something you need to stay away from, wherever they are, you need to give them up if you don't want chaos. Let's go Kuai.

**Liang and Kuai then walk out of the store.**

**Meanwhile...**

**Hango and Lee walking across the street, and they are talking about Taichido.**

**Lee**: Am I ready... now?

**Hango**: No.

**Lee**: How about now?

**Hango**: Lee, I'll discus with you how you need to be in order to open the gate over breakfast, and then I have to start working on the fields, for now, would you stop bugging me?

**Lee**: You always put stuff off for later dates and then never live up to your promises!

**Hango**: Oh God.

**Lee**: What's that supposed to mean?!

**Hango**: It means that I need to ask God to give me patients to keep me from hurting you. Listen, I have to go work in the fields, here's some silver pieces, go get something to eat or something like that.

**Lee**: Huh! Thanks Hango! Now I'll totally forgive the fact that you won't teach me Taichido!

**Hango**:...(This sarcastic runt!)... Go.

**Lee**: What?

**Hango**: Go and spend it already!

**While they're talking, someone from a far distance is watching them and speaking to Liang through a com link.**

**Asami**: Liang,

**Liang**: Yes?

**Asami**: I found them; I've confirmed that they live in this village.

**Liang**: Give me your location, and do not pursue them.

**Asami**: ... I understand.

**They then turn off the com links and stop communicating.**

**Liang**: Kuai, where the heck are you?

**Liang then attempts communication with Kuai, but he doesn't respond to him.**

**Liang**: That moron! I don't have time to wait for him.

**Meanwhile...**

**Zhanshi is at the orphanage to see if Lee and Hango were there.**

**Kuai then comes out of hiding.**

**Zhanshi**: Who are you, and why do you want me dead so badly?

**Kuai**: You'll find out soon enough. Now... time to finish this!

**Kuai then rushes at Zhanshi and the two of them start fighting.**

**Meanwhile...**

**Hango is working in the feilds.**

**Shima**: Good morning Hango, where's Lee?

**Hango**: Oh Lee? I gave him some money and told him to go buy something.

**Shima**: Hango...

**Hango**: Are you going to do teach him?

**Hango**:... Lady Shima, I don't know what to do here, its life or death process and I don't think he's ready even if he makes it out alive and well. And besides we...

**Shima**: You can't hold him back forever, especially in your situation, one day he'll have to learn.

**Hango**; Yes I know, but I don't think now is the right time.

**Shima**: Hango listen to me, and be careful, I think we're being watched.

**Hango**: Huh?!

**Hango then leans closer to her to listen to what she's saying.**

**Shima**: I don't think this place is no longer safe for you two.

**Hango**: Huh?!

**Shima**:... I think that the Hayate are here.

**Hango**: The Hayate! What are they doing here?!

**Shima**: This is only a theory. Don't look now, but there's a guy in the shed not too far away from where we are in the fields, I've never seen him before in my life.

**Hango**: Yeah, come to think of it, I've felt some strange Chis emitting here today, but they feel so familiar so I didn't pay any attention. Even that guy's Chi feels like Chen's, but I thought Chen was getting ready to go to his shop, what would he be doing here?

**Then suddenly, out comes the young man they were talking about, wearing a black short sleeved cloak coat.**

**Aigao**: Well, I guess hiding someone else's Chi signature was never a specialty of mine.

**Hango**: Who are you and what do you want?

**Aigao**: I only want to talk to you and your brother alone.

**Hango**: (Who is he?)

**Aigao**: I don't have time to sum it all up, this'll be quick. I only want to talk.

**Hango**:... (Can I trust this guy? After all, he was trying to hide; maybe he was just worried cause he's on the run from someone too)

**Aigao**: Come on, we have to go somewhere private.

**Hango**: (What do have to lose? The only problem is I don't know here Lee is)  
>Alright, Let's talk.<p>

**Asami**: Not so fast!

**Hango**: Huh?!  
><strong>Shima<strong>: Huh?!  
><strong>Aigao<strong>: Huh?!

**Asami**: Hango, he's a liar! Don't listen to anything he has to say!

**Hango**: Just what's going on here?!

**Aigao**: Don't listen to them, there're from the Hayate!

**Hango**: What?!

**Flashback with Hango narrating while showing a slide show of things that the Hayate have done in the past...**

**The Hayate, a ruthless gang known as criminals throughout all of Fukanshu, but have been forgotten about despite all of the action they've done throughout their career.**

**But this village is remote and the people who run it don't just let anybody get in. So how are they in here; and what do they want? Come to think of it, yeah... I remember these guys, there're the ones who attacked Lee and I before we arrived to this village.**

**Flashback over...**

**Shima**: Who are you?!

**Aigao**: Hango listen to me, your lives, and the lives of everyone you are in danger. Their lives hinge on you listening to me.

**Liang**: Let's not turn this into a fight; we just want to take you quietly.

**Shima**: Boy oh boy, this shed is getting crowded.

**Asami**: Liang do you sense that?!

**Liang**: What?

**Asami**: Kuai, his Chi is going ramped, like he's fighting someone!

**Hango**: I sense it too, it's Zhanshi!

**Liang**: (Well, there goes everything)

**Suddenly, Liang charges at Hango and punches him in the face do fast that he didn't realize it until he was already hit, and then he fell down.**

**Hango**: Ah ugh!

**Liang**: I'll be taking you first.

**Hango**: No you won't!

**Hango then gets back up and begins fighting Liang. However, Liang is showing no signs of struggle in the fight, he's holding back.**

**Liang**: Well, I'm surprised that someone as weak as you could get up after getting punched in the face.

**Hango**: Just shut up!

**Aigao then rushes in to help Hango against Liang.**

**Aigao**: Alright Hango, we can do this!

**Meanwhile...**

**Lee and Lifen (A female friend of his that he met when he arrived to this village) are eating ice-cream in the park with Lifen.**

**NOTE:**** Jinhai and Lifen are one of the only people in the village that know about Lee and Hango's situation.**

**Lifen: Age: 11**

**Jinhai: Age: 19**

**Lee**: I just can't stand him sometimes! He can learn whatever he wants even in these situations but I have to just sit back and watch!

**Lifen**: It's not as bad as you make it seem, you gotta realize that some people just can't pull it off.

**Lee**: Well, maybe if he would give me a hint or two, I could get it right. I mean after all, you and I both know that I can't stay weak forever.

**Lifen**: You're not weak; you're just... not as strong.

**Lee**: Uh... Hello, you already know about the situation we're in. Why would anyone settle in a remote village?! I have to get things done and return to the Kuhai clan.

**Lifen**: If you think you need to go back so badly, why do you hang around with Hango instead of just leaving the village and going by yourself?

**Lee**: I can't handle this world by myself, let alone without knowing Taichido, besides, me and my brother have been through everything together, I'd be stabbing him in the back if I did that.

**Lifen**: Well, I can't say I blame you, in fact I can relate to that. The truth is I want to leave this village, but Jinhai says he needs to be here in order to do some kind of work he needs to accomplish. I don't understand what's so important that we couldn't do it back at our old town but that's what he said. I'm not complaining though, I can wait.

**Lee**: Well, Hango does always talk about how the Kudo clan hates the Kuhai clan, and I can't quite remember, but I think we were attack by some guys when we left our village.

**Lifen**: You see? Not everyone can take on the world; it's all about making your move at the right time and place.

**Lee**: It would be easier to fight anything if I had some Taichido training.

**Lifen**: You just need to have patients, a good fighter waits for the right move to strike, you'd be helping your brother more if you would think about strategies you could use when you leave this village. Anyway that's not why I brought you here.

**Lee**: Why did you then?

**Lifen**: Jinhai was supposed to be coming here with us to talk about something, he also said he wanted to give you something, but he didn't tell me what it was.

**Lee**: Ugh, do you know anything about what he does at all?

**Lifen**: He's apparently really good at science; he studied under our father for his whole life, even before I was born.

**Lee**: Well, he doesn't really talk to anyone that much at all, in fact I don't see him outside his room except for if he's with you.

**Meanwhile...**

**In the fight between Zhanshi and Kuai, Zhanshi is winning, but he's making a scene and people are starting to watch them.**

**Zhanshi**: This is kind of disappointing. Is this the best you can do?

**Kuai**: (That does it!)

**Kuai then activates a homing beckon so that he can compromise the location of the remote village. Liang notices this and rushes to them as fast as he could to cut it off.**

**Asami**: (Oh no, he did it. Why can't these two ever get along?)

**Liang**: (That fool!)

**Asami**: Hey... what are you doing?! I can't take these guys on by myself!

**As Liang is running he is talking in his mind, he is arriving to Zhanshi quite fast.**

**Liang**: I told him not to do this. Does he want me to kill him?!

**Meanwhile...**

**Kuai**: (That does it!) I won't let you think you can live your whole life escaping what you did!

**Zhanshi**: Escaping what I... hold on... you're...!

**Liang arrives**

**Kuai**: Oh, I wasn't expecting you to... hey, what the...?!

**Liang then grabs Kuai's homing beckon and throws it far outside of the village.**

**Kuai**: What did you do that for?! Ugh!

**Liang Then grabs Kuai by the back of his neck and twists a nerve that knocks him out. Then he outs him on his shoulder.**

**Zhanshi**: You're the guy from before. I'll ask you again, what do you and your buddy here want?

**Liang**:...

**Liang then walks away.**

**Zhanshi**: Hey, I'm talking to you.

**Zhanshi then rushes at Liang, then Liang uses the side of his hand and hits him in the face, then he pokes him in the head with his index finger and he falls on his back.**

**Zhanshi**: Ugh ah! I... I can't move!

**Liang**: Zhanshi, I'll say it again, stay out of this business, don't have anything to do with it.

**Zhanshi**: Ugh! (What did he do to me?! (Why can't I move?)

**Meanwhile...**

**Lifen**: Man, what on earth is taking Jinhai so long?!

**Lee**: Does it always take him this long to come into civilization?

**Jinhai**: This time isn't too long, it's just that I'm not in the mood for it right now.

**Lee**: You know, I think I'm goanna go see what's up with him

**Hango**: Well, what should we do? I don't fight girls.

**Aigao**: I think we should capture her and do some interrogation.

**Liang then comes back to where Asami is in a flash.**

**Liang**: Asami, we have to go now.

**Asami**: What?! Liang, you can beat these guys, we shouldn't have to run. Just because Kuai...!

**Liang**: Asami!

**Asami**: Uh... fine... let's... let's go.

**Hango**: Hey wait!

**Asami**: Liang, not again...!

**Liang then grabs Asami and runs outside of the village so fast that Hango and Aigao couldn't see them.**

**Hango**: How did he run away so fast?! More importantly why?

**Lee**: Huh, what happened here?!

**Lee arrives to the fields where they see Hango beaten up, and most of the area is destroyed.**

**Hango**: (I can never get that brat to leave me alone!)

**Later that night...**

**Lifen is talking to Jinhai in their room inside of Shima's orphanage.**

**Lifen**: What happened? Why didn't you show up today?! You had Lee and I sitting there the whole day!

**Jinhai**: I was held with a conversation I had with Yantai. He told me, he thinks it's s way we can return, and he's given me the schematic for, something new.

**Lifen**: Are you serious, we can finally return!

**Jinhai**: You know how things there work, it's not gonna be and easy task.

**Lifen**: Whatever, as long as we can get out of here, I'm so home sick!

**Jinahi**: Don't get your hopes up just yet, I'm not fully sure if I can get it to work, but I will continue working on it.

**Lifen**: Despite all good times and friends we've made, it'll be nice to go back after all this time.

**Jinhai**: Lifen...

**Lifen**: Huh?

**Jinhai**: Do you still remember our promise?

**Lifen**: Huh? Of course I do, never tell anyone. And we... Have to redeem ourselves. I...

**Jinhai**: Hm?

**Lifen**: I... I'm goanna miss Lee and Hango.

**Jinhai**: Well...

**Lifen**: Well what?

**Jinhai**:... nothing... it was nothing . I'll keep on this all night if I have to.

**Lifen**: Okay...

**Jinhai**: Well, there is a favor I need from you.

**Lifen**: Well, what is it? **(She says confusingly)**

**Jinhai**: The next time you see Lee or Hango, give this to them, it's important, they'll know exactly what it is when they see it.

**Jinhai then hands a sheet of paper to her folded up in a folder.**

**Lifen**: What is this, a gift?

**Jinhai**: It's made just for them, and it might actually help with us in a way, but a lot is unsure right now.

**Meanwhile...**

**Shima is talking to Lee Hango and Zhanshi in her room on the top floor of the orphanage.**

**Shima**: I can't believe this; they now know where you are now.

**Lee**: Can someone tell me what the heck is going on here?! I leave to go around town, come back, and this happens?! What was that, who was that?!

**Hango**: I didn't expect this!

**Lee**: Are you ignoring me?!

**Hango**: I wanted you to go out somewhere because I suspected that there was trouble in the village, I thought I could handle it!

**Lee**: Well this is all the more proof of why you should teach...!

**Shima**: Lee!

**Lee**: Huh?

**Shima**: You're brother went out of his way to protect you, show some appreciation!

**Hango**: What about you Zhanshi, who was that weakling you were fighting?

**Zhanshi**: ... (Ugh)... (Ugh)... (Ugh)... (Ugh)...

**Hango**: Zhanshi!

**Zhanshi**: Huh?! Oh, sorry, I was zoned out for a minute, what was the question?

**Hango**:... Who was the guy you were fighting?

**Zhanshi**: Well, he wasn't exactly strong, I kinda kicked him around for a little bit, but he wouldn't stop coming at me, ehe he!

**Hango**: That's all that happened?

**Zhanshi**: I mean, he activated some homing beckon, then another guy came in and threw it far outside the village, it was strange, as if he was trying to protect it.

**Hango**: Him, protecting the village? He seemed like he had a bad intention to me.

**Zhanshi**: Then he took me down; I was unable to get up after that.

**Hango**: How?

**Zhanshi**: Do I need to tell you everything?! I don't wanna talk about it okay?!

**Hango**: Okay okay, man, I don't see you the whole day, then you get beat up, then you wanna get mad at me?

**Zhanshi**:... Ugh... I'm sorry; I'm just, thinking really hard about something.

**Hango**: Well, I'll leave you to it. Well, I have to get to the bad news now.

**Shima**: Yes.

**Lee**: What is it?

**Hango**: We're goanna have to leave now.

**Lee**: What?!

**Hango**: We have no choice, whoever those people were, they know where we are, because of that, this place is no longer safe for us

**Lee**: (Sigh) this is happening all over again. I'm tired of running!

**Hango**: We have no choice!

**Lee**: Huh?

**Hango**: If we stay here, we'll put everyone's lives in danger, in this kind of situation, dad wouldn't want us to do that.

**Lee**: tsk, I'm sick of this!

**Shima**: I've grown so fond of the two of you in the past few months, I've thought of you as my own, I hate to see you three in such pain. There is always another way, you'll still be able to stay, please, give it some time!

**Lee**: Yeah Hango, give it some time, we don't need to rush to conclusion.

**Hango**: Lady Shima, you have the capability to go anywhere you want, why do you stay here, why is this village remote in the first place?

**Shima**: That's a good question. This world is full of cruelty, someone I knew a long time ago left this place to try to fix it, and this place itself was founded by a group of people who were exiled from many different clans, those people who were driven out never told anyone why they were banished, but they made a place cut off in a secret location. However, because of this, they're very cautious about who comes in, and only allows those whom they know personally, the only reason I was able to let you three in was because I said I knew you personally.

**Zhanshi**: But you didn't.

**Shima**:... It took a lot of time to convince them, but it worked eventually.

**Lee**: Lady Shima... Thank...

**Hango**: That's all the more reason we can't stay here.

**Lee**: What?!

**Hango**: If we stay here after what just happened, lady Shima will definitely be blamed for it, and she'll either be kicked out or punished, we can't allow that to happen.

**Shima**: No, that's not what I meant! Please, I don't want to send you through that pain again!

**Hango**: Lady Shima...

**Shima**: Huh?!

**Hango**: We appreciate everything you've done for us, we really do, and we don't know how to repay you right now, and we don't have the means. But we'll make this up to you somehow, I promise.

**Zhanshi**: Our minds are already made up, we're leaving, but we'll be back one day.

**Shima**:... Ugh... (Sigh) Alright, you three really are special.

**Meanwhile...**

**Liang and Kuai are talking to thir unknown master**

**Liang**: My lord, we have found them, but the location is unknown.

**Kuai**: (What?!)

**Liang**: The homing beckon was not working correctly, so we were unable to pinpoint to you exact coordinates. Kuai almost compromised the mission and got the Kudo clan on us.

**Kuai**: (He's lying right through his teeth, and what I did was fallowing basic prodecal!)

**Liang**: So far, to our knowledge, they have no connection to any other organization, and they're cut off from their clan.

**Wang**:... This confirms all of our suspicions, good job Liang.

**Liang**:... Thank you my lord. I also have

**Wang**: Excellent, you've done well, Liang. We will backtrack where you two were tomorrow, and find them before the Kuhai clan does.

**End of Chapter: 1**


	2. Ancient Future Chapter 2

**Ancient Future Chapter: 2**

**Lifen wakes up in the middle of the night and she looks out the window and notices something strange.**

**Lifen**: Ugh... (Is that, I see someone walking on those building but I can't tell... is that, is that Lee?!)

**Lifen then gets up to looks out her window to see what's going on.**

**Lifen**: (It looks like, he's leaving! But why?) Oh no, I have to get to them!

**Meanwhile...**

**Hango**: Come on, if we don't go now the guard will notice! **(He whispers seriously)**

**Zhanshi**: I'm coming; I just don't get how the two of you can hop on rooftops like that when we're all low on energy.

**Lee**: You get used to these kinds of things when you have to do it to survive. **(Narrating)** **(**The village has no name, to better hide its identity, it doesn't allow people tom come in unless someone from the inside says they know them personally, and above all, when you come in, you can't leave, just to be safe and make sure you're not a spy, or you just casually go and tell someone about it**)**

**Hango**: Were getting close, stay alert. You guys ready?

**Zhanshi**: Ready!

**Flashback...**

**Shima is talking to Hango Lee and Zhanshi about how they're going to escape.**

**Shima**: You could easily escape a place like this, but you can't just walk out, and you won't be able to ask for permission to leave. I'm pretty sure that when you leave, they'll ask me where you were, so the authorities will come knocking at my door and I'll be interrogated.

**Lee**: Ugh! We can't let that happen!

**Zhanshi**: If that's the case, then we'll just stay here for a while, there's no reason you should get caught up in our problems!

**Shima**: Don't worry, I have a plan, but in order for it to work, we have to leave at the right place and the right time.

**Flashback over...**

**Shima**: Guards, guards come quick!

**Guard**: What is it mam?!

**Shima**: Lee and Hango are missing!

**Guard**: What, are you sure!

**Shima**: I tried to get Zhanshi to see if he knows where they are, but I can't find him either!

**Guard**: Oh no!

**Shima**: I haven't seen them since earlier this night; they might still be in the village!

**Other Guard**: Sir, sir come quick!

**Guard**: What is it?

**Other Guard**: Lee Hango and Zhanshi, they left the village!

**Guard**: What?!

**Other Guard**: I saw them; they just left the village sneaking out!

**Lifen is spying on the commotion not too far away sneaking behind a wall. **

**Lifen**: (Oh no, I'm too late!)

**Meanwhile...**

**Lee, Hango and Zhanshi head outside of the village running.**

**Lee**: Ugh. Do you think it worked?

**Hango**: Yeah! With lady Shima making it seem like she had no idea we left, the whole village will have no reason to say it's her fault!

**Zhanshi**: I don't think it'll matter, the village will still be in state of uproar, and you know they're gonna keep a lockdown on that place. We probably just made it harder for everyone else!

**Hango**: Well, it can't be helped now, we had no choice but to leave, and this is the best way we could do it and leave Shima out of it!

**After a while, they stop and rest.**

**Hango**: Aw man! I don't think we'll have to worry about them from here. We're miles away from the village now, I can tell.

**Lee**: I'm hungry.

**Hango**: Well not like that matters, you never eat more than a bite of food every time.

**Lee**: Why didn't we eat before going on this journey?!

**Hango**: We didn't have time for that! We can get food later, right now we have to rest, we have a long journey ahead of us.

**Lee**: Alright fine, I'll go see if I can find some fish.

**Lee then gets up to go to a nearby pond to try and catch some fish.**

**Hango**: Lee get back here!

**Zhanshi**: ... Hango, Lee!

**Lee**: Huh!  
><strong>Hango<strong>: Huh!

**Zhanshi**: ... uh... I don't really know how else to say this but, I have to leave now.

**Lee**: ... What do you mean by that?

**Hango**: Yeah, you never told me anything about this.

**Zhanshi**: I have... things back at my home town to take care of, I just need to go back there, and it's been far too long, since I've seen my family.

**Hango**: Oh, well, don't worry about us, I'm enough muscle to take care of this knucklehead by myself.

**Lee**: Hey!

**Zhanshi**: Oh, I thought there would be a problem you know, cause I thought the Hayate would give you a problem without me being here to back you up.

**Hango**: No it's good; I've gotten stronger since then.

**Zhanshi**: I was thinking from the first time we met and they almost killed you! Ehe he he he! **(Laughter)**

**Hango**: (How could he talk like that after what happened to him yesterday?) Well, don't worry about us, if you wanna find us you know where to go, we're going back to our village.

**Zhanshi**: Well, I wish I could come, but you know how it is. I hope your village is all right and all.

**Hango**: Yeah, us too.

**Lee**: Eh don't worry about it, the next time you wanna see us our da will let you in with open arms and you'll be a guest in our home!

**Zhanshi**: Yeah, sounds good.

**The scene then skips to a part where Zhanshi walks away heading towards his home. Lee and Hango are wondering if they'll ever see him again.**

**Lee**: Ah. So, now can we look for some fish?

**Hango**: Ugh, fine.

**Lee**: Yeah!

**Meanwhile...**

**Liang and Kuai are speaking to each other about what happened in the village. As they're talking, they are walking through a hallway inside of a secret Hayate base.**

**Kuai**: What was that Liang?! What was that?!

**Liang**: I don't know what you're talking about.

**Kuai** Don't play dumb you rotten filth! You left out everything in that story about you causing us to have to leave the village, you threw away the homing beckon just as I was about to expose the only village in this continent that no one knows about!

**Liang**: I came to you because you were compromising the mission nothing more, I didn't lie to anyone.

**Kuai**: Just shut up! I've always known you as a softy, so tell me, why'd you save that village?! You know we could've handled all of them just like we always do and take everything, so I can only think of one reason for you doing that...!

**Liang**: And what would that be?

**Kuai**: Huh?!

**Liang**: ... You have no proof against me, and you know nothing about me.

**Liang then walks closer to Kuai.**

**Liang**: I told you good and well that when lord Wang teamed us up that you and I aren't friends. You don't tell me anything, I don't tell you anything, and we go our separate ways as partners and get the job done.

**Kuai**: Don't even try to feed me that crap! This has nothing to do with our relationship as partners; this is about why you made me look like the one who screwed everything up in front of lord Wang! And more importantly, I wanna know why my so called partner has such a soft side and yet lord Wang sees you as the best of all of us! Answer me!

**Flashback...**

**Liang then as a flash back of him relaxing in the village that they just left from, sleeping on a hill.**

**Kuai**: Well, answer me!

**Liang**: ... Do you really feel that strong about serving someone like him to such an extent?

**Kuai**: Don't answer my question with another question; I'm talking to you Liang!

**Liang**: ...

**Kuai**: If you don't tell me why, then I'm gonna go tell him the truth!

**Kuai then walks the opposite direction and heads towards Wang to find him and tell him what really happened in the village. Liang then steps in front of him, grabs him by his neck and swings him to the wall of the hallway.**

**Kuai**: UGH, AH!

**Asami**: What's going on in here... huh?!

**Asami then walks inside the hall and see's what Liang and Kuai are doing.**

**Asami**: Liang, what are you doing?!

**Liang**: Stay out of this Asami!

**Kuai**: That's right, stop being so soft, unleash some anger partner!

**Liang**: ... I am officially drawing the line between you and me right here, and right now. As I said before, we're not friends; also, you're not on my level. From this day forward, we're not partners, I'm your boss. And ... Don't tell anyone of what happened at the village, if you do, I'll kill you.

**Liang then lets him go and walks away.**

**Kuai**: Ugh!

**Asami**: Liang, what happened?

**Liang**: Don't worry about it.

**Meanwhile...**

**Lee**: I think I caught something!

**Hango**: Am I supposed to believe that?

**Lee**: Uh, yeah, why wouldn't you?

**Hango**: Because we've been at this all night and we keep getting worms.

**Lee**: Maybe we could catch more if you'd help me.

**Hango**: I gave up helping you after the first 21 failures. Look let's just go another lake, this lake seems kinds dead.

**Lee**: What's so dead about it?

**Hango**: Hello, look around you Lee, there isn't a living plant anywhere around it, and the water... looks kind of dirty

**Lee**: Oh wait, I think I caught something!

**Hango**: Alright but after this worm we're leaving...

**Lee**: Ha aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

**Lee then tries really hard and he catches a fish, but it's dead.**

**Hango**: Well, at least you caught something.

**Lee**: I'm so hungry I can't take it!

**Hango**: Don't you even dare try to eat that.

**Lee and Hango then leave the lake.**

**Hango**: You're an idiot ya know that?!

**Lee**: Aw...

**Lee then falls on the ground unconscious.**

**Hango**: But you're my idiot.

**Hango then picks him up and carries him by his shoulder. Hango then walks throughout the forest in search of something, anything to eat.**

**Lee**: Hey bro...

**Hango**: Yeah?

**Lee**: In your personal opinion, do you think the village is still intact?

**Hango**: Well, I try not to think about it too much, cause if I do, it could make me hesitate on going back.

**Lee**: Oh, well I think you're the idiot then.

**Hango**: What?

**Lee**: If it's intact we should go, if it's not intact we should try our best to find out why. All that matters is that we get back it doesn't matter if it'll be ugly or not.

**Hango**: ... Yeah, I guess you're right, but don't call me an idiot, that's my job.

**Lee**: Well, I wouldn't have to do it if you wouldn't make such strange assumptions... Whoa! Hey what the...?!

**Hango then drops Lee and they both hide behind a large bush.**

**Hango**: Shh! (I can sense something bad coming this way)

**Hiroka**: Search this entire area; I know without a doubt I can sense some living thing here!

**Hango**: (Something living?)

**Hiroka**: Don't stop looking until you find them! I want both of them alive, it's been 3 whole months since this plan had to be delayed; the information has to be accurate we can't afford to lose them again! We bring them back alive!

**Soldier**: Yes sir!s

**Lee**: What are they talking about? Hey does that guy look familiar? **(He whispers)**

**Hango**: Huh! (They're wearing the emblem of the Kuhai clan on them! Wait a second, we never had a military or a police force, what's going on, why does Hiroka have soldiers with him?!) Lee, whatever you do, don't move at all, keep still and quite. **(He whispers)**

**Lee**: Uh, okay, **(He whispers)** (Man, what's going on?! Is that Hiroka?! What could he be doing back here, does he want something with me again?)

**Hango**: (I can only conceal his and my Chi for so long before I give out, and now I'm starting to feel the hunger pain he's feeling. If I can't keep it together before these guys leave then... darn it! Just what the heck is going on here?! Why am I running from my own clan?! I never trusted Hiroka at all but this is ridiculous!)

**Commander**: Sir, there's nothing here.

**Hango**: (Fweh, that was close.)

**Hiroka**: Don't give me that!

**Hango**: (What?!)

**Commander**: But, but sir we checked this entire area there's no life for miles from here.

**Hiroka**: If you haven't found them, then you haven't looked everywhere now find them!

**Commander**: Ugh, hey, can someone rescan the area?

**Soldier**: Yeah sure I'll do it.

**Commander**: And make sure it only scans for Chi.

**Lee**: (Those guys have our emblem, and that guy looks like Hiroka, I remember)

**Commander**: Well, have you got anything yet?

**Soldier**: Yes sir, I'm getting a faint signal coming from over there.

**The Soldier points at the area that has the bushes that Lee and Hango are hiding behind.**

**Hango**: (Oh no!)

**Lee**: (I'm tired of all this, this just makes madder the more I hide behind this bush!)

**Hiroka**: Wait, I'll go in myself, this could be dangerous.

**Hiroka then walks to the bushes slowly.**

**Lee**: (Everything we lived for is being taken away from us by our own people!)

**Hango then goes though struggle trying to suppress Lee's Chi because it's getting stronger for some reason.**

**Hango**: (Oh com on what's going on here?!)

**Lee**: (I can't take this anymore!)

**Soldier**: The signal's getting stronger!

**Hango**: Lee, what's going on with you?! **(He whispers)**

**Lee**: I don't know and I don't care, I have to go now! **(He whispers seriously)**

**Hango**: Lee wait!

**Hiroka**: Hm?

**Right before Hiroka comes any further to the area, Lee comes out and faces towards in the open and head on.**

**Hiroka**: ... Lee, it's been a long time. How's it going kiddo?!

**Hango**: (Darn it, I have no choice now!)

**Hango then comes out as well.**

**Hiroka**: Well, this is s surprise, how long has it been.

**Hango**: Hiroka, I thought you were arrested for illegal scientific experiments. Hunting things and doing harsh experiments on people. You were even accused of working with the Hayate.

**Hiroka**: ...

**Hango**: My dad told me to stay away from you since before you got arrested, do I'll ask you again, why are you here?

**Hiroka**: Times have... changed, Hango. I'm free now.

**Hango**: Under whose authority?!

**Hiroka**: I don't owe the likes of you an explanation!

**Hango**: Ugh!

**Hiroka**: You're wanted back at the village weather you like it or not. Everyone is waiting for you, your dad, Meili, Bolin.

**Lee**: Bolin? Where is he?!

**Hiroka**: He's in the village.

**Lee**: What are you trying to do here?! The village gets attacked out of nowhere two years after you get arrested, you come back to us out of nowhere saying that you were let free just to bring us back?! None of this is making any sense!

**Hango**: (Lee's Chi is getting stronger; we might have to fight them, if this is why they're looking for us.)

**Hango**: Yeah, you better start talking; don't think I haven't been training all this time.

**Hiroka**: ... ugh... listen kiddos, you're getting far too deep into something you have no business getting yourself into; you need to wake up and understand the truth that I sadly understood a long time ago.

**Hango**: What are you talking about?

**Hiroka**: ... You can't stop them, they'll every time.

**Lee**: What?

**Hiroka**: I... I just want to protect my family.

**Hango**: Hiroka start making some sense here, what are you talking about who is "them"?!

**Soldier**: Sir, it's almost midnight.

**Hiroka**: That does it, I can't waste any more time with this; I'm taking you in by force!

**Hiroka then charges at Lee and Hango.**

**Hango**: No you don't, you lousy scum!

**Lee**: Ah!

**Hiroka then comes at Hango faster than he thought and Hango accidentally loses his grip on Lee's shoulder due to the clash. **

**Hango**: Ugh AH!

**Lee**: (No... no... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

**Lee then bursts into a bright aura of green Chi.**

**Hiroka**: Oh no, it's come forth!

**Hango**: This Chi is massive, its pressure is almost unbearable but, I... I can't sense it! Hiroka, what is he!

**Hiroka**: He's an unknown mistake that we the Kuhai clan have to fix!

**Hango**: Don't refer to yourself a Kuhai clan member!

**Lee**: Hiroka...!

**Hiroka**: Huh, he still has consciousness?!

**Commander**: We need to withdraw now!

**Soldier**: Yes sir, we'll let Captain Hiroka handle this one!

**Lee**: All of you; stay away from Hango, I'm the one you want, and I'm not hiding anymore!

**Hango**: W-what?!

**Soldier**: Oh yeah, we're staying far away from that creep!

**Hiroka**: I'll deal with them myself; I'll take care of the boy first!

**Hango**: No you don't!

**Hiroka then charges at Lee and then Hango comes at him to defend his brother. But as soon as Hiroka makes contact with Lee, Lee punches him in the face and knocks him far away miles through trees.**

**Lee**: You're about to wish you stayed in prison!

**Hango**: ... L... Lee. What's going on, the pressure from this power is causing severe pain to my body, I can't move!

**Lee then runs at Hiroka and starts using his hand to hand combat on him. Lee gets the upper hand on him.**

**Hiroka**: What the heck is going on?!

**Hango**: (If I try to come anywhere near him I'll get crushed, but if I stay here, he could go on a never ending rampage! What do I do?!)

**Hiroka**: (I need the Yuzhi now!)

**The commander then attempt to use the Yuzhi, a device made for suppressing the strange Chi that Lee has, and tries to use it on Lee.**

**Commander**: I'll end this sorry sucker right here and now!

**Hango**: Not so fast!

**Commander**: Huh?!

**Hango knocks the commader out and takes the Yuzhi away from him.**

**Hango**: (Now, it's been a while since I tried to do this, but if this does what they say it does, then I'm all out of options here)

**Hango then uses an ability which only he can use in which he deciphers the mechanics of a device and takes on the abilities of it to the best of his capability.**

**Hango**: Alright here goes!

**While Lee and Hiroka are fighting, Hango goes to them both and tries to use the abilities which he stole from the Yuzhi, and use them to suppress Lee.**

**Hango**: Lee stop it now!

**Hiroka has been so badly beaten up that he's on the brink of death.**

**Hiroka**: ... I... I can't... move...!

**Hango**: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!  
><strong>Lee<strong>: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

**While Hango was trying to calm Lee's power, he see's strange visions and flashbacks of a place which looks familiar to him. The Lee falls unconscious.**

**Lee**: Ugh!

**Hango**: W-what was that place, why did it look so familiar?!

**...**

**Soldier**: Ugh, that pressure, it was horrible!

**Hango**: Well, I may not be able to get many answers, but at least I can get something from all this.

**Hango then looks behind him at one of the soldiers.**

**Meanwhile...**

**Shortly after Liang beat up Kuai...**

**Liang**: ...

**Shitai**: I don't care what you think is going on in that head of yours, you're soft.

**Shitai  
><strong>**The Hayate's technician, but can and will get his hands dirty with ,is battle type bombs. His obsession with bombs is exactly what makes Liang hate him so much.**

**Liang**: I missed the part where I had to tell you anything.

**Shitai**: Don't act like it won't affect the team, you know that anyone of us would have wiped that village clean as soon as we got the Kuhai brothers.

**Isamu**: That's why you're never in charge of any missions; you don't know how to think instead of blowing everything up.

**Isamu  
>A very gifted strategist who stays behind on most of the missions to give out battle plans, he's also very skilled at espionage.<strong>

**Isamu**: I mean really, you may think through your moves carefully, but your first rational when dealing with people is to kill them

**Shitai**: Shut up, I don't owe and explanation to you!

**Liang**: Well since this is about me, I'd like to add that I don't owe an explanation to either of you.

**Iroka**: Just what do you think this?

**Shitai**: Oh great, Iroka's here, here we go.

**Iroka**: What did you say?

**Iroka  
>By far the strongest out of them all. He once took on all of the members by himself and defeated them, but he didn't win easily. As a result he was made the second in command of the Hayate. He isn't a hothead like the others, he stays calm, and he's a bit of a troll.<strong>

**Shitai**: You heard me. I won't be pushed around by anyone no matter how strong they are!

**Iroka**: Oh, I see, you didn't learn your lesson the first time we, no, all of you fought me.

**Shitai**: Shut up you...!

**Isamu**: Shitai, enough. You're embarrassing.

**Shitai**: Am I alone here?! Why am I the only one willing to stand up for myself?!

**Isamu**: Liang, you showed mercy at the last second, you're the one who compromised the mission.

**Liang**: I already told you, Kuai wasn't supposed to use the homing beckon.

**Isamu**: That's not what I meant.

**Liang**: Hm?

**Isamu**: With power like yours you could have easily captured them or killed them. You played with them and the rest of that village of weaklings. It was as if you didn't want to do what you were doing.

**Liang**: You're as nosy as ever. Like I told everyone else here, I don't owe any of you an explanation.

**Isamu**: Oh really?

**They then have a long suspenseful stare at each other.**

**Isamu**: ... humph, I guess I can't beat it out of you. Just don't go soft on me. Remember who you are Liang.

**Isamu then walks away from Liang.**

**Meanwhile...**

**Lee wakes up.**

**Lee**: Uh... ugh...

**Hango**: Lee, wake up Lee. Wake up!

**Lee**: Huh?! ... W-what happened? Where's Hiroka?!

**Hango**: He's dead, or at least he's dying as we speak so he might as well be dead.

**Lee**: What, who did it?!

**Hango**: Lee, you... don't you remember anything?

**Lee**: I was fighting him with this strange stuff all around me, then I fell asleep after beating the crap out of him, I think I must have ran out of power or something.

**Hango**: (Incredible, if I hadn't stepped in and did what I did, he would have kept going on a rampage and he probably never would've stopped. Just what power does he possess?)

**Lee**: Ya know I still don't know how that power just came out of me. I think it had something to do with trying to keep him away from you or something, but I still think I went a little over board, I mean, we don't even know exactly why he was looking for us, I just didn't want to take any chances.

**Hango**: Ugh!

**Lee**: Huh? Ugh my head is killing me! Why do you look so upset man?

**Hango**: Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about.

**Hango then takes out a sheet of paper and shows it to Lee.**

**Lee**: W-what's this?

**Hango**: I had that same reaction when I saw it. It's a warrant for our arrests.

**Lee**: Huh?!

**Hango**: From the Kuhai clan.

**Lee**: Huh?!

**Hango**: I took it from one of the soldiers that were with Hiroka. It doesn't say who signed it, but it says that we're to be brought back alive to the Kuhai clan alive to be executed for crimes against the Kuhai clan.

**Lee**: What?! We didn't do anything, what are we being charged for?!

**Hango**: All it says is "crimes against the Kuhai clan", but it doesn't specify.

**Lee**: No, no why is this happening?! We were supposed to return some, back to dad.

**Hango**: We can only assume that everyone, all of our friends that were there before the village was attacked, are still there right now, under the dictatorship of whoever is in control.

**Lee**: Our own clan, why, who would do this?

**Hango**: We can only assume that they have a different reason for wanting us to come back alive, I'm not sure what but it can't be good if they have to go so far as to blame us. But none of that matters now!

**Lee**: Huh?

**Hango**: I've made my decision; if we have to fight our own clan then they can bring it on! I don't care what they want us for, we'll go back to that village, and find out secret about our clan. But in order for us to do that, you'll need to learn Taichido.

**Lee**: Huh, really!

**Hango**: Starting tomorrow, I'm teaching you Taichido!

**Hango has learned something mysterious about the Kuhai clan, and he has decided that in order for them to find the truth, he'll have to teach Lee Taichido. What does their clan want with them, and what will come of this event? Find out in the next chapter of Ancient Future.**

**End of chapter 2. To be continued...**


	3. Ancient Future: Chapter 3

**Ancient Future Chapter: 3**

**The next day Hango begins the day with teaching Lee Taichido. They're going to an underground cave with Hiroka unconscious on Lee's back where Hango will begin his training.**

**Lee**: Okay I understand that this whole Kung-Fu thing has to be all mystery cool thing, but why do we have to go through all this trouble just to go through an underground mountain?

**Hango**: I know what I'm doing here, and we don't understand the extent of your power, so we'll have to go somewhere where I know you can't cause any real damage our get any unwanted attention.

**Lee**: Oh yeah, so why am I the one who has to carry Hiroka? Why are we even bringing him with us? He tried to kill us man!

**Hango**: He's the only one we know that knows about what's going on, so we need him alive so we can question him. Besides, if we leave him behind someone would find him, and we'll more than likely have to fight him again one day and it'll be harder that time.

**Lee**: Ok, I just love that excuse. So why am I the one carrying him?

**Hango**: Will you just stop complaining about everything? I thought you could use the exercise, and if you can't take that then you won't go passed basic Taichido, now man up!

**Lee**: Well I didn't think you'd get so worked up about it, I was just trying to be funny.

**They arrive to an underground cave lit up by glowing blue crystals.**

**Hango**: Here we are.

**Lee**: Whoa! This place is amazing! I thought it'd be dark and you'd use some weird Taichido thing to light the place up!

**Lee then drops Hiroka on the ground.**

**Hango**: You have no imagination. Actually you're half right. The crystals you see here are made of Chi, this kind of Chi is made by normal living things like plants animals or...

**Lee**: Mountains!

**Hango**: ... Yes Lee, and mountains. It makes it easier to focus in your Chi at your beginning state.

**Lee**: Oh, so that's why you sent me here.

**Hango**: Well, that and like I said, we don't understand that power of yours. When we start getting into Chi and what it is, I'll explain why.

**Lee**: Alright, let go!

**Hango**: Okay then. First, I'll have to explain what Chi is. We as humans have energy naturally, in daily lives we use it for everything we do. The energy we use is the natural energy humans have by default, stamina. But people who aren't Shinyang use even a little Chi just to live. Shinyang go through special training to unlock and tap into this Chi and use it.

**Lee**: Oh I see, so that's how those guys were able to sense me.

**Hango**: Now, amplifying your natural Chi is different for every person. Some people get it rather easy, others go through pain and suffering, but they all have to train for quite a while before they can use Chi in combat.

**Lee**: H-how long did it take for you?

**Hango**: Well, I didn't keep track, but I'd say, about 6 months.

**Lee**: 6 months?! You've gotta be kidding me! Isn't there a faster way?!

**Hango**: Hey, that's not a long time, and its s good record compared to how long it usually takes.

**Lee**: Well since we're in a rush to find out why our clan is trying to capture us, isn't there a faster way?

**Hango**: Well now that I think about it, I never worked really hard at it, and I never really took it that serious, until...

**Lee**: Until what?

**Hango**: ... Nothing. Look, I can make you considerably stronger in a shorter amount of time, but it'll be a pain, it'll be harder than any other training method you've ever been through.

**Lee**: Well you know me; I never take the easy way!

**Hango**: That doesn't change anything.

**Lee**: Man, way to put me down.

**Hango**: I'm not joking; this isn't something to take lightly. Do you know why there aren't a lot of Shinyang in the Renshu? Its cause a lot of people almost die or really die from trying to become Shinyang. It's not an easy task to overcome no matter how long it takes.

**Lee**: Wow, seriously? I didn't think this was that dangerous.

**Hango**: You should really take this more seriously, not a lot of people survive this.

**Lee**: Okay, so where do we start?

**Hango**: Before using anything, you'll have to be able to visualize and tap into your Chi. To do that, you'll have to do a specialized meditation for beginners that enables you to visualize your Chi core.

**Lee**: You're using big words. Can you calm it down already? I can't understand what you're saying.

**Hango**: Just, sit down and try to look inside yourself.

**Lee**: Waa?

**Hango**: Try to visualize you core. Imagine a blowing blue ball sitting in a void of black space.

**Lee**: Okay, I gotcha now.

**Hango**: You're so weird.

**Lee then sits down and begins trying to visualize his core.**

**Lee**: Hm...

**Hango**: (Well since this could take a while...) I'll go look for some food, I'll be right back.

**Lee**: Huh... I... what are you... talking about...?

**Hango**: (I'm impressed; his mind is already gone into his inner realm. He might start fighting a lot sooner than I expected.)

**Hango then walks toward Lee.**

**Hango**: (I should go, but I shouldn't leave him here unprotected. Eh, I'll leave a Chi barrier around him in case something goes wrong while I'm gone)

**Hango then erects a barrier made of Chi around Lee. Then the camera zooms into Lee's face as he has a flashback.**

**Flashback...**

**4 years ago, in the village of the Kuhai clan's village...**

**Lee**: Meili, Bolin.

**Bolin**: Hm?  
><strong>Meili<strong>: Hm?

**Lee**: I need your help!

**Meili**: Well what is it?

**Lee**: I **(pant)**... wasn't able to... **(pant)** get away from them all!

**Bolin**: What are you talking about...?

**Zheng**: Lee, where are you?! Oh, there you are!

**Meili**: You got into another fight?

**Bolin**: Why can't you get along with people Lee?!

**Lee**: Hey don't blame me; they said my brother was a terrible heartless older brother that never stays around for his younger brother!

**Bolin**: You idiot. Well, I guess we can't just sit here. Let's deal with them.

**Zheng**: You got some nerve, you little runts. You beat up my friends Lee, don't think I'll let you walk away from that in one piece! Alright boys, let's teach him a lesson.

**Bolin**: Okay Lee, you'll take the 2 on the right, and I'll take the 2 on the left and Zheng.

**Lee**: Why're giving me the harder job?!

**Bolin**: Cause you're the stronger one right?

**Lee**: Oh, yeah, okay!

**They then run at the gang of bullies and eat them up.**

**Zheng**: Ugh!

**Lee**: That's what you get for talking crap about my brother you rotten bas...

**Hiroka**: Lee!

**Lee**: Huh?!

**Hiroka**: What is the meaning of this?!

**Meili**: Huh, captain Hiroka! Please don't punish Lee for this he was only defending his brother's pride!

**Bolin**: Uh, I'm right here ya know.

**Hiroka**: All of you, in my office now!

**Meanwhile...**

**Hiroka**: Zheng, you may go.

**Zheng**: Yes sir!

**Hiroka**: Meili, get in here!

**Meili then enters ****Hiroka****'s office.**

**Meili**: Please captain Hiroka, you can't blame Lee for this. He was only defending his brother.

**Hiroka**: I'm tired of him lashing out cause of his mouth. I can't keep allowing him to be excused for not being able to take a few words!

**Meili**: It's not like he just lashed out for no reason, Zheng just wouldn't stop.

**Hiroka**: Well Meili, who started it?

**Meili**: ... uh, well...

**Hiroka**: You didn't see it did you?

**Meili**: Well, I just took Lee's word for it.

**Hiroka**: You didn't even see what happened and you wanna defend him?!

**Meili**: Uh...?!

**Hiroka**: Get out!

**Meili then runs out of the room in fear.**

**Meili**: Ah!

**Lee**: Well, what do I have in store?

**Meili**: I'm sorry Lee; I couldn't convince him that you're innocent.

**Lee**: Don't blame yourself Meili.

**Bolin**: Hello I was in it too; I should be the innocent one!

**Hiroka**: Bolin!

**Bolin**: Huh?!

**Hiroka**: ... You may go.

**Lee**: What?!  
><strong>Bolin<strong>: What?!  
><strong>Meili<strong>: What?!

**Hiroka**: Lee, you come in my office right now.

**Lee**: Wait captain Hiroka I can explain honestly please give me a chance to explain myself!

**Hiroka**: In now!

**Lee then goes into the office.**

**Lee**: I have rights, I had every right to do what I did, it's not like I destroyed the place or anything.

**Hiroka**: I could care less about you or what you do, just get one thing straight here Lee; leave, Zheng, alone.

**Lee**: You're telling me that as if I was the one who got all this started! I'm so sick of you always taking his side just because he's your son!

**Hiroka**: My son may have his pros and cons but he's not strong like you, you could really end up hurting him!

**Lee**: Huh?!

**Hiroka**: ...

**Lee**: What do you mean?

**Hiroka**: Listen just stay away from each other from now on.

**Lee**: I don't get it; you let him talk trash about my family, cause a big fight, and then you let him walk away scot free, what happened to justice?!

**Hiroka**: I don't need to explain myself to you.

**Lee**: Could you at least tell me why...?

**Hiroka**: Don't you get it? You're the one being questioned here.

**Hiroka then slowly takes out s small canister from behind his back from where Lee cannot see it.**

**Lee**: I'm tired of this, can I at least get a phone call to my dad?

**Hiroka**: After this, I don't this you'll have to worry about that anymore.

**Lee**: What's that supposed to mean, are you gonna do some kind of inhumane punishment?! It's really not that big a deal!

**Hango**: Okay Hiroka, that's enough.

**Lee**: Huh, Hango!

**Hango then arrives into ****Hiroka****'s office**

**Hango**: I'll be taking it from here captain **Hiroka**.

**Lee**: Hango! When did you get back?!

**Hiroka**: Hango, when did you return?

**Hango**: I recently got back about an hour ago, Hiroka.

**Lee**: Uh, okay, let's go home already.

**Hango**: Yeah, come here Lee.

**They then walk out of the office.**

**Meili**: Oh Lee, he didn't hurt you did he?

**Lee**: Meili, you sat by here all this time?

**Meili**: Yeah, are you...?

**Lee**: That's pretty creepy.

**Meili**: Huh?!

**Hango**: Thanks for looking out Meili.

**Lee**: See ya!

**Lee and Hango then leave the station.**

**Lee**: Man that was close, you have no idea how scared I was until you showed up, thanks bro.

**Hango**: Glad I could help. Now, start talking.

**Lee**: What?

**Hango**: How and why did you get into a fight again? but this time it had to be right as soon as I got back!

**Lee**: Now hold on a second, I can explain!

**Hango**: Well...

**Lee and Hango then sit down by a river and talk.**

**Hango**: Why Lee, why do you keep beating people up in my name?

**Lee**: I just, couldn't keep letting him run his mouth.

**Hango**: Ugh... Lee, I wish you'd stop with constantly getting in trouble; I don't want this to continue cause of me.

**Lee**: D-does dad know?

**Hango**: Yeah... you've got it coming when we get back.

**Lee**: Waa?!

**Hango**: Well come on lets go, I bet I might be able to have dad show you a little mercy.

**They then start walking home.**

**Lee**: So Hango, tell me about your adventures outside the village!

**Hango**: Oh, okay. Well I went to a... science lab.

**Lee**: And what'd you do there?

**Hango**: Well, I uh... found some things there and I, fought some guys who were, strong.

**Lee**: And...

**Hango**: ... I beat up like 30 plus guys by myself with some help from a friend.

**Lee**: Whoa, that's awesome! One day, I'm gonna come with you one day!

**Hango**: Well I don't know about that.

**Lee**: Why not?! With you around no one has anything to worry about. I mean of course I'm strong as stuff, but even if it gets hairy, you'll be right there to protect me. We'll always have each other's backs.

**Hango**: Ha, ha, are you just saying that to encourage me to ask dad to show mercy?

**Lee**: No I really mean it.

**Hango**: Huh?

**Lee**: I'll always have your back, no matter what so I'll be able to go on your next mission!

**Hango**: Slow down. I admire your loyalty, but you still have a lot to learn.

**Flashback over...**

**Meanwhile...**

**While Hango is looking for food, Lee stops meditating.**

**Lee**: Ah, this is so boring! But I did gain a little something from it. I can at least emit Chi a little bit. Hey Hango, aren't you gonna say something? ... Hango? ... (Where the heck did he go?) ... Hango! Hango...!

**Lee then tries to get up and walk around but he is stopped by a Hango's wall of Chi and cannot get out.**

**Lee**: Ow! What the heck is this?! Hango, Hango! Huh! (I sense someone coming this way, but for some reason, I don't know who it is. I know it's not Hango. Did he just abandon me here?! I gotta get outta here!)

**Lee starts hitting the barrier with his bare hands.**

**Lee**: Ugh, ah! Come on... come on! Ugh, ah!

**Lee then breaks through it and runs behind a large rock.**

**Meanwhile...**

**Hango**: What?! My barrier's been broken, aw man, I have to get back now!

**Meanwhile, back in the cave...**

**Katsu**: Man I can't believe we didn't catch anything at all.

**Lee**: Huh!

**Ryota**: Yeah man, I can't believe we didn't catch anything at all.

**Lee**: (Who said that?)

**Some strange people start coming into the underground cave.**

**Lee**: (Oh no, who's that?)

**Ryota**: Hey, don't sweat t that much; it was Zhidoa's fault for trying to capture that girl. If it wasn't for him, we could have got some fish, we were just too close to miss it.

**Ryota then grabs one of the glowing blue crystals and starts eating it.**

**Lee**: (What the?! That is weird, but I always wondered how those tasted.)

**Ryota**: Ugh, we can't keep living off of these. We need some food that'll actually fill us up.

**Katsu**: Well it's better than nothing, it's we have something to keep us alive.

**Ryota**: I'm just so hungry. Hey, does it feel like someone else is here?

**Lee**: (Huh?! Oh no!)

**Katsu**: Nah, it's probably just Zhidao on his way here.

**Ryota**: This, doesn't feel like Zhidao.

**Katsu**: Calm down, it's probably just that girl.

**Ryota**: But if it was, shouldn't Zhidao be with her?

**Katsu**: ... Yeah, we should go check it out.

**Lee**: (Oh crap!)

**Ryota and Katsu then walk towards the area where Lee is.**

**Lee**: (What'll I do? These guys have a crazy Chi powering through them. I can't beat them in a fight and Hango's not here to help me.)

**Katsu**: Careful, t could be a trap.

**Ryota**: I'm good; I don't need to be lectured by you.

**Lee**: (I won't believe that Hango just left me, but it doesn't matter now.)

**As Katsu and Rytota get closer to Lee...**

**Lee**: (Alright, looks like I have to fight now!) Ha...! Huh!  
><strong>Meili<strong>: Huh!

**Meili was in the same direction as Lee and they both jumped out at the same time without realizing it.**

**Lee**: Meili, is that you?!

**Ryota**: Ah the girl got lose!

**Meili**: Lee, is it really you, after all this time?

**Katsu**: It doesn't matter. Geez I thought Zhidao could keep a better hold on her. Kid who are you?

**Lee**: Who me?

**Katsu**: Yeah you!

**Lee**: I have no reason to tell you!

**Katsu**: Why you...! What are you doing here; you lose you mommy or something?

**Lee**: I don't need to tell you!

**Meili**: Lee stop, this is a fight you don't want to pick please!

**Lee**: I've changed. And besides, it's not like we have much of a choice.

**Meili**: Lee, don't, it's okay, we'll be safe if you just follow my lead.

**Lee**: Huh!

**Meili then puts her hand towards their heads**

**Lee**: ... W-what are you doing?

**Meili**: I don't get it, why isn't it working?

**Lee**: W-what are you... Talking about?

**Katsu**: Sorry little lady, that doesn't work on us.

**Lee**: What are you talking about?! What is anybody talking about?!

**Katsu**: We don't have time for this, the girl's our hostage, but the boy needs to be taken down now! Let's get him!

**Meili**: Lee let's run!

**Lee**: Not a chance!

**Lee and Katsu then charge at each other, but Katsu punches Lee in the face and knocks him down on his back.**

**Meili**: Lee!

**Lee**: ... Lucky shot.

**Katsu and Ryota then charge at Lee at the same time. While Lee is jumping around to try to avoid them, they are still hitting him around here and there. Then, Lee puts his hands together, just like he did in the meditation, and charges up Chi that causes a large smoke screen.**

**Meili**: Lee!

**Ryota**: Ah!  
><strong>Katsu<strong>: Tch, that brat!

**Lee then runs toward Meili.**

**Lee**: Alright let's go!

**Lee then grabs her hand and runs toward the opposite side of where Ryota and Katsu are.**

**Lee**: I was in way over my head, I needed a strategy, I can still beat them if I catch them by surprise!

**Meili**: Will you just stop trying to beat them?! You just can't do it!

**Lee**: Don't worry, I've learned a lot! What were you trying to do to them back there?

**Meili**: Uh... I was...

**Hango** Oh crap, what's going on here?!

**Ryota**: Who said that?!

**Hango returns to the cave.**

**Hango**: Lee, what're you doing?

**Meili**: Hango, is that you?

**Hango**: Meili, what you doing here?!

**Lee**: We can explain later, we have a bigger problem right now!

**As the smoke clears, Lee points at Rytota and Katsu.**

**Hango**: So you've been pinned down by these guys huh?

**Lee**: It wasn't like that; I was coming up with a strategy!

**Katsu**: Hey you, are you with these little brats?!

**Hango then dashes behind them too fast for anyone to perceive and knocks the two of them our cold.**

**Katsu**: Ah!  
><strong>Ryota<strong>: Ah!

**Hango**: Well that was just too easy.

**Lee**: Man you took those guys out with ease, you're just awesome Bro!

**Hango**: Okay, now you mind telling me what happened and how you wound up with Meili here?

**Meanwhile...**

**Zhidao is around the mountain sides looking for Meili.**

**Zhidao**: Where'd she run off to? Meili?! (Looks like I'll just have to follow where those other two morons went off to.

**Zhidao then walks toward the underground mountain area**

**Meanwhile...**

**Hango**: Wait a second, you broke through the Chi barrier I put around you?

**Lee**: Yeah and, why'd you leave me here with that thing?! I could've got killed by those other guys if I didn't break through it!

**Hango**: Well I thought you needed some protection while I went to go get some food.

**Hango then points at some fish that he left at the far side of the cave when he knocked out Ryota and Katsu.**

**Lee**: Oh wow, you got some real food! Let's cook it!

**Meili**: I'll make a fire!

**Hango**: Though I should be eating some of these right now.

**Hango then walks to one of the glowing blue crystals, grabs one and eats one.**

**Lee**: Waa, not you too!

**Hango**: What? Oh, I can't believe I forgot to mention, these are crystals made out of Chi, you can eat them to heal and regain Chi or stamina.

**Lee**: Whoa, that sounds cool.

**Meili**: Crystals like these grow in underground places like this, so it would make sense why those guys would want it so badly. Sounds like a perfect hide out.

**Lee**: Do they taste any good?

**Hango**: Actually they taste absolutely horrible, and when you eat on, your stomach will feel so filled up you won't be able to eat anything else for a while.

**Lee**: O... kay.

**Hango**: Oh yeah, and they don't digest.

**Lee**: Hm?

**Hango**: They turn into pure energy then disperse inside our body.

**Lee**: Well that's... Why'd you eat those instead of fish?

**Hango**: I'll need the energy in order to train you right?

**Lee**: Yeah but, if you can't eat fish if you've already eaten one of those Chi crystals, why don't you just eat fish then some of a Chi crystal?

**Hango**: Because it won't give me much of an energy boost.

**Lee**: Well that's what I'm doing.

**Meili**: Uh guys...

**Hango**: No you can't, you have to do this for your training.

**Lee**: I don't see what the big deal is, after all I'm just a beginner right?

**Meili**: Uh guys...

**Hango**: If you eat these you won't want to eat fish cause your stomach will be full.

**Lee**: You just said that it tastes nasty so I don't want it!

**Hango**: I'm you teacher and you'll do what I say!

**Meili**: Guys, we have to get outta here!

**Lee**: Huh?  
><strong>Hango<strong>: Huh?

**Meili**: My brother's coming here, we have to go before he gets here!

**Hango**: What? Ugh!

**Hango then gets attacked by Zhidao from the behind.**

**Lee**: Hango!  
><strong>Meili<strong>: Hango!

**Zhidao**: Meili, what are you doing here? It's time to go home now, sister.

**Lee**: What're you talking about? She's from the Kuhai clan!

**Meili**: ... I...

**Zhidao**: You know these people and you never told them the truth?

**Lee**: Huh?  
><strong>Hango<strong>: Huh?

**Zhidao**: This girl; is from the Kudo clan.

**Lee**: What?!

**Hango**: No, that can't be.

**Zhidao**: Meili, you don't belong with them. It's time to return!

**Hango**: You'll have to take her from us!

**Lee**: Yeah, come and get some!

**What is the truth behind Meili's past? Why did she go to the Kuhai clan in the first place? Why is Zhidao so determined to bring her back? Find out in the next chapter of Ancient Future!  
>End of chapter: 3<strong>

**To be Continued...**


End file.
